1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moisture retaining face mask designed to be worn while the user is asleep at night.
2. Description of the Background Art
Drying is considered to be one factor which accelerates aging of the skin. Recently, with the spread of air conditioning systems, our living environment has become one in which the skin is more likely to dry. Particularly, lowering of the temperature and humidity in a room at night impairs circulation of the blood and inactivates the metabolism. Consequently, the skin ages and becomes rough and finely wrinkled, thus losing its youthful appearance.
It is known that "beautiful skin is made at night", and it is said that oil, moisture and a stable temperature are necessary for making beautiful skin at night.
It has heretofore been proposed to prevent aging of the skin by preventing it from drying. For example, it has been proved by experience that, when one's hands have become rough, if gloves are worn in bed with hand cream being rubbed into the rough skin and drying of the skin is prevented at night remoistening takes place. To prevent aging of the skin as well as drying, it is important to protect the skin from the cold. Stress of the facial muscles may cause rough skin, but it is known that stress tends not to build up in the facial muscles under moderately warm conditions. Therefore, an effective way of preventing the skin from becoming rough is to warm up the skin to such an extent that one feels comfortable.
Nowadays, all cosmetics have improved quality, and a great variety of cosmetics containing a moisture retention component for preventing development of wrinkles due to drying of the skin have appeared on the market in recent years. The present invention aims at avoiding drying and lowering of the skin temperature in order to make the best use of cosmetics. The invention thus aims at a synergistic effect obtained by being combined with cosmetics.